


The cat smiles at the dawn of death

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Fruits Basket, 十二大戦 - 西尾維新 | Juni Taisen - Nisio Isin
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zodiac war, Asexual Rat, Assisted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Boar is still kind of a bitch, Chicken gets the help she needs, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dog becomes the loyal guard/pet dog, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone from FB is kind of a dick at the beginning, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It goes as well as you expect, Mama Monkey - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Non-Binary Usagi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Ox is an awkward dork, Physical Abuse, Precious Horse, Psychological Torture, Rat is also a sarcastic little shit, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Abuse, Sheep is best grandfather, Somehow, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The twins being themselves, They all end up living together, They get better I promise, Tiger is an awkward mess, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Usagi is a precious cinnamon role, Verbal Abuse, because that's how I see akito's abuse, kind of, or is she?, she tries to help everyone since she's the only one who isn't completely fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: In an AU where there is no zodiac war, but instead a zodiac team where they all work together instead of killing each other, a young girl is born with the curse of the cat. There is just one problem with that, her older brother already has the curse. Over the course of several years, she finds herself joining the mercenary group known as the zodiacs, which isn't as bad as one may think.





	The cat smiles at the dawn of death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FB or Junni Taisen.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of blood, gore, war, deaths, as well a strong implication of child soldiers.

She was a warrior, a glorified killer with too much blood on her hands. She has set foot on more than one battlefield, stood on piles and piles of corpses of her own making. She has had the metallc taste of another's blood on her mouth, flesh of her kill cling under her sharpen fingernail, stepped on bones, decay, and make shift graves made by the dead or dying. She has perverted and twisted perception, shattered and mutilated the minds of many without remorse.

Yet, despite the horrors and atrocities, she was still a child of 14. A child who still managed to smile as brightly and innocently as any other. A child who was carefree and energetic and playful and joyful, things that she just shouldn't _be_.This was because she learned that regardless of it all, she was a warrior no matter the age.

She was the warrior of the cat, Nekomata. The one that killed by deception. 

However, before the carnage and war and violence and horror and bloodshed, she was Kaiko Shoma. A girl born with a curse, and into a family that she will forever despise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. 
> 
> Watch out for chapter 2.


End file.
